Freljord
}} The Freljord is a harsh and unforgiving land. Proud and fiercely independent, its people are born warriors, with a strong raiding culture. While there are many individual tribes within the Freljord, the battle lines are being drawn in a three-way civil war that will determine the future of them all. One tribe unflinchingly honors the that have ensured its survival; another follows the dream of a united future, as foretold by a young ; while the third worships the power of an enigmatic . Lore The Freljord (pronounced /'fɹɛɫjɔɹd/ frell-yord) is a harsh and unforgiving land, where demi-gods walk the earth and the people are born warriors. While there are many individual tribes, the three greatest are the Avarosans, the Winter's Claw, and the Frostguard, each uniquely shaped by their will to survive. It is also the only place on Runeterra where True Ice can be found.Freljord Champions of the Freljord Other Related Champions * is a Darkin that murdered clan. * is a sentient world rune that is possessing the body of mage apprentice Kegan Rodhe. * son Decius died in a Noxian campaign in the Freljord. Darius himself was also captured by the Winter's Claw during an earlier campaign, and was able to escape. * is an ancient Freljordian warrior who was transformed into the Green-Father by the God-Willow in Ionia. * took to the Hirana Monastery to find peace. * and were sent by to investigate the growing tensions within the Freljord. * is searching for World Runes in the Freljord. * went to the Freljord to finish her training and find a way back to Shurima, as suggested by . History The Three Sisters In a time long forgotten, before the sands birthed and then swallowed Shurima, beings of old magic freely walked Runeterra. The borders between the mortal realm and what lay beyond it were hotly contested. Into this dangerous and volatile age, and her sisters, Serylda and Avarosa, were born. Each sought to harness the powers at war, and each paid a terrible price. Attempting to command the heavens above them, Serylda lost her voice to . Avarosa faced the twisting dark beneath the world, and was deafened by its emptiness, waiting to consume all creation. It was Lissandra who stood against the wild magic of the mortal world itself. For this defiance, of a raked across her eyes, blinding her. Though each sister had lost a part of themselves, it was on the frozen fields of Lissandra’s many battles that they were able to unite and prevail. Together, they were unstoppable… but even a bond of blood could only weather so much. With her sight taken, Lissandra chose instead to walk in dreams. As she navigated the fitful visions of those around her, she realized only she could see the darkness below for what it was: the lingering abyss promised not only an ending, but infinity. It was death, both dangerous and full of potential. Unknown to her sisters, Lissandra struck a deal on their behalf with the god-like entities she had communed with—the Watchers would grant them near-immortality in exchange for preparing Runeterra for the coming of the Void. The three sisters and their most powerful followers were named Iceborn. Those with this ability to withstand the worst of the numbing frost would be spared until the very end. Battle of the Howling Abyss Avarosa argued that the only thing worse than death was servitude. Even Serylda bristled against what would become of the world they had fought so hard for. Caught in the middle, Lissandra tried to soothe her sisters’ concerns while appealing to the Watchers for more time, but the unknowable nothingness cared not for such platitudes. The Void erupted into the mortal world in the far north, and with it, Lissandra’s hidden allegiance to the Watchers became undeniable. In time Avarosa grew tired of their servitude and united the Iceborn, rallying them against their masters. The final stand against the Watchers took place on the bridge crossing the Howling Abyss. In that moment, her only choices were to let all the world be consumed, or to give up what she cared for most—Lissandra sacrificed her sisters and the allies they had gathered, entombing the Watchers beneath a glacial barrier of magical ice that could never be melted. Lissandra soon discovered that even this elemental power was not enough. The monstrous beings she had frozen were merely slumbering, slowly tainting the True Ice around them into something darker. Now, they wandered through Lissandra’s dreams as easily as she had theirs, and always she would wake, terrified, professing her loyalty to the chilling eternity they promised. Frostguard's Vigil Ever the survivor, she gathered her remaining followers to venerate her and her departed sisters. If True Ice would delay the inevitable end of all things, then they had to gather as much of it as they could find, and scour the frozen lands for any of Iceborn descent to join their cause. Lissandra and the first among her Frostguard did everything in their power to rewrite history, seizing all records of what had truly happened... and yet, rumors and prophecies persisted in myth and song. It was whispered that Avarosa and Serylda would one day return to unite the disparate tribes, and so Lissandra had any who were hailed as their reincarnations quietly killed. Even she retreated into the shadows, periodically renewing herself with the powers she had been gifted. Lissandra watches them carefully, seeking any opportunity to pit them against one another, all the while redoubling her own efforts to lock away the terrible secrets she has buried deep under her citadel. The Seeker's Tale "The Howling Abyss. A bottomless crevasse surrounded by an ancient fortress carved into a glacier. No one remembers who built this place. No one knows its purpose. No one but me." "Long before and , before shattered the broken peaks, before the swallowed Shurima, it was the time of the Three Sisters. We were so young back then; Avarosa, Serylda, and me, Lissandra." "Back then the Frozen Watchers lived here. I do not know where they came from, but I know they were powerful. They gave us gifts, shared their magic, made us immortal. They named us 'Iceborn'." "In return, we gave them whatever they desired. This mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty, these were a small price to pay. Avarosa did not see it that way. Like a spoiled child she cried out for freedom. She demanded choice. She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal." "This place is where it happened. On one side, the Frozen Watchers, on the other, Avarosa and her Iceborn horde. Many Iceborn died that day, but in the end, the Watchers fell. Avarosa drove them howling into the abyss." "I never forgave her. I had my revenge... but that is another story." - The Raiders' Massacre Raiders ambushed a young clan in the dead of night, and though his warriors initially were able to push the attackers back, the battle changed when a stepped forth, inspiring an unearthly bloodlust in the invaders. Tryndamere's tribe was overrun within moments. With no hope of survival Tryndamere threw himself at certain death. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Dying, Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him, banishing his mortality. But instead of confronting him the shadowy figure gave Tryndamere a knowing smile as he withdrew into the shadows. That was the last time the barbarian ever saw his nemesis. Avarosa's Chosen Heir As a child, was always a dreamer and an idealist, who heard and liked the stories of the ancient queen Avarosa. Her mother's untimely death forced her to lead her tribe at a mere fifteen years old. However, her peaceful ideals angered some tribesmen who plotted to dispose of her. Their attempt was thwarted by a mysterious hawk who led Ashe to Avarosa's legendary bow, with which Ashe disposed of the insurrection and gained the respect of her tribe. Her tribe, now named the Avarosan, soon grew bigger than any other behind her newfound power and visions for unification. Fury of the North As a child, the leader of the Winter's Claw watched her tribe's numbers slowly dwindle. Sejuani pushed herself to extremes that would have killed anyone without her will to endure. She walked into blizzards without food or furs and trained while frigid winds raked her flesh. She clashed with the strongest warriors of her tribe, one after another, until her legs gave out beneath her. When she assumed leadership of her tribe, Sejuani commanded her warriors to follow her example. Under her rule, the tribe grew stronger than they had ever been. In the end, it was an offer of peace - rather than an act of war - that began Sejuani's campaign of conquest. On the first day of winter, envoys from tribe approached Sejuani's camp bearing a gift of Avarosan grain. Ashe's intent was clear: if Sejuani united with her tribe, the Winter's Claw would never go hungry again. To Sejuani, the gift was an insult. In Ashe's tribe, she saw men and women, slight and soft, who preferred to farm instead of fight. Her contempt for them was absolute. Sejuani gathered her people and set the grain alight. She proclaimed that Ashe's offer of charity would bring only weakness. Stripping the envoys of their supplies, Sejuani sent them back with a message: the Winter's Claw would prove to the Avarosan that only the strong deserve to survive in the Freljord. As the grain burned behind them, Sejuani rode out with her warband to inflict the first of many painful lessons to come. Rabble Rouser quest for the ultimate brew brought him to the Freljord. While lost in an unyielding blizzard, Gragas stumbled upon a great howling abyss. There he found a flawless shard of ice. It imbued his lager with incredible properties and kept it at perfect serving temperature. Intoxicated by his new drink, he blundered into a deteriorating negotiation between tribes discussing joining . Setting off a legendary brawl ending with drinks, he unwittingly saved the negotiations. Although hailed a hero, he set off into the tundra once more in search of means to the perfect pint. War Comes to Freljord When she was last reborn, witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an evil turning the pure magic of the ice blackened and corrupt. Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her heart. The cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon found an ally in Ashe who she offered her aid. Hero of the Freljord The frozen peaks of the Freljord have for centuries punished the weak. But as these feared glacial lands host the graves of the frail, for the mighty, the land is a cradle, a place that elevates mere strongmen into true champions. story started here, and as his strength and fortitude grew, so too did his legend. Today, his feats inspire all from the poorest of peasants to the fiercest of raiders. And as he prepares to bear his shield into battle once again, he goes knowing he carries the hopes and adoration of the Freljord’s people with him. Civil War War has recently erupted between Avarosan tribe and Winter's Claw over who will truly rule the Freljord. Unbeknownst to them, behind the scenes, has secretly been preparing her tribe for the return of the Watchers. She has betrayed Ashe and revealed herself as the Ice Witch of legends. Now with the plan in motion, only one shall stand as Freljord's ruler after this bloody conflict. "The Freljord; a home to some, a grave to countless more. Lesser clans have scrambled for the right to rule this frozen land for millennia - all have failed. Now, finally three great leaders have emerged to rally the smaller tribes beneath their banners. The storms of war will cloud when their paths cross, but once this battle is over, the people will find just one tribe left, to rule the land." - Locations Freljord is located in the Northest part of Valoran bordering Demacia and Noxus. The currently well known locations encompassing Freljord are: North Freljord Freljord Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn.jpg|Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn Freljord Vaults Of The Iceborn.jpg|Vaults Of The Iceborn Freljord Freljordian Diplomacy.jpg|Ice-Troll Lands Other known locations in north Freljord are: Ice-Troll Lands, The Great Pinnacle, Valley of Spines, Mourncrow Tribe, etc. * Naljaäg: A simple milling settlement beneath a waterfall. Its original name has been lost to stone. It was cursed until and cleansed the area. * Ridgeback Mountains: Vast mountain range that stretch across the entire northern half of the Freljord. ** Frosthorn Peak: East peaks of the Ridgeback Mountains. Connects the Frostguard Citadel with the rest of the Freljord. *** Fortress of the Iceborn: The ruined Fortress of the Iceborn houses a great vault full of ancient artifacts and fallen warriors. Freljord Warded Gateway To The Howling Abyss.jpg|Warded Gateway to The Howling Abyss Freljord Frozen Caverns Of The Howling Abyss.jpg|Frozen Caverns Of The Howling Abyss Freljord Bridge Of The Lost.jpg|Bridge of The Lost Freljord The Eye In The Abyss.jpg|Hall of The Nine Freljord Frostguard Citadel.jpg|Frostguard Citadel Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel ** Warded Gateway: Frozen cavern system leading towards Frostguard settlements. *** Foundling Village: In the shadow of their great Citadel, the Frostguard shelter children orphaned by the cold. This is where was placed after he got separated from his mother when bandits attacked his tribe. *** Howling Abyss: It serves as the massive chasm prison of the Watchers. There are numerous bridges spanning the abyss, such as the Bridge of Sorrows, Bridge of Shadow, and Bridge of the Lost. At its lower ends True Ice and its variants Dark Ice can be found. The Hall of the Nine, located there and constructed by the , serves as the protective barrier that seals the Watchers. Every year, several Frostguard climb down its icey walls to get to the Hall of the Nine in order to inspect the barriers state. The Howling Abyss was the location of the last battle that sealed the Watchers several millennia ago. *** Frostguard Citadel: Located in north-eastern part of Freljord, the Frostguard Citadel is where and her Frostguard keep Freljord's artifacts, treasures and records of its history. This is where found out about the yeti later named . It is only accessible by the Bridge of Sorrows above the Howling Abyss. ** Yeti's Vigil: Ruins of the lost yeti civilization. Where dreams swirl in snow, an unlikely friendship was born. This is the location where met and befriended . * Ursine Lands: It is a land that can be found just above northern Freljord, being separated from the rest of Valoran by the Ice Sea. This is where the demigod has staked out territory via his followers, the Ursine. It is probably located at or near the North Pole of Runeterra. East Freljord Other known locations in east Freljord are: Broken Mountain, Winterspike, etc. * Hearth-Home: Once a great settlement of smiths and craftsman inspired by its patron , it was later unintentionally destroyed when the demigod encountered and fought . * Ornnholm: Current residence of , he has remained secluded and isolated from the rest of the Freljord after the destruction of Hearth-Home. South Freljord Freljord Pilgrim Site Of Rakelstake.jpg|Pilgrim Site of Rakelstake Freljord Statue Of Avarosa.jpg|Statue of Avarosa Other known locations in south Freljord are: Anivia's nest, etc. * Ironspike Mountains: They are a relatively small mountain range located in the southeast. Noxus has territory here, in the Delverhold; has also made her home in these peaks. * Rakelstake: Located in south Freljord, Rakelstake was once a village where the Tribe of the Ice Dervish lived. Now it serves as a pilgrimage site for the Avarosans. A statue of Avarosa guards the entrance to the pilgrimage site. This is where and were oathbound. West Freljord Freljord Ice-Locked Harbor.jpg|Glaserport Freljord Rygann's Reach.jpg|Rygann's Reach Freljord Valar's Hollow.jpg|Valar's Hollow Void Facing The Void.jpg|Voidborn Glacial Prison Other known locations in west Freljord are: Glacial prison, etc. * Frostheld: Situated within a glacial harbor in south-west Freljord, this city served as the former capital of the Avarosan tribes until it was burnt down by a Demacian fleet, led by Rodian. *'Glaserport:' A settlement located on the Lokfar peninsula in western Freljord. The location has a harbor known for its chained wolfships. * Lokfar: A western peninsula that is home to and his tribe. * Rygann's Reach: Rumored to have been cursed by an evil mage and her , the settlement that once stood here was burned to the ground many centuries ago. * Valar's Hollow: A Trader settlement. For countless generations, merchants and traders would gather here throughout the winter months, before venturing into the icy north. Wildlife Land= Krugs are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear, wolf, or a bettle. The creature is powered by nature magic. Larger forms of this creature are called . Poros are a are the mysterious, magical, and most-loved creatures originating from the Howling Abyss. Poros are equal parts truth, valor, and innocence. The colour of their fur is described as “very light blue, like Freljordian snow”. They have a heart-shaped underbelly because they’re made of love. A poro’s horns perk up when it’s excited and droop down when it’s scared. Poros paddle through deep snow with their front paws. Some believe that poros are indestructible—though at one point we animated poros to keel over and twitch if they ran into the Abyss’ fountains. Poros stick their tongue out because they are incredibly warm. This is why they can survive the harsh cold environment of the Howling Abyss. are frosted with Freljordian ice crystals and are a favourite treat of this creature. The leader of the Poros is known as the . Raptors are an avian species native to Valoran and Ionia. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. Yeti Ancient & noble civilization-builders, the Yeti derived their magic from a gem holding memories of mortals' heroic feats. However, a unleashed an icy cataclysm which decimated the Yeti civilization and robbed the Yeti of their magic, resulting in most Yeti descending into . Only still faithfully and zealously guards these magical memories. |-|Aquatic= Frost Serpents Frost serpents are feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. Scuttler Crab or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. If corrupted by The Void, a Rift Scuttler turns into a . Culture General= The Freljordians are an ever divided people. Tribes fighting for dominance for what little resources they can find. Throughout the nations history, the only known instance of its people uniting was at the time of the "Three Sisters" known as Avarosa, Serylda, and Lissandra. During that time, the three sisters and their closest human allies were empowered by Watcher magic to become the first Iceborn. With the Watchers defeated, most of Freljords history was rewritten, the truth kept secret by the Frostguard and their nearly immortal ruler. However, some truths lingered on for millennia as legends and tales, pass down by storytellers and bards. While the nation is comprised of numerous tribes, the largest among these are the Avarosan, the Winter's Claw, and the Frostguard. The tribes are ruled by the three respective Matriarchs: , the Frost Archer; , Fury of the North; and , the Ice Witch. Oathbound Freljord has a very different view of relationships than the rest of Runeterra. This is mostly due to several reasons: a matriarchal society; a historically migratory and often outright nomadic culture; existence of healing magic (which reduces infant and mother deaths during birth); dangerous climates; starvation; tribal warfare; and extremely horrific creatures could attack at any time. Instead being a contract about land and property, the Freljordians live under contracts of obligation and family membership. The oath someone gives is a statement of fealty to the safety of the person they oathbouded under and most importantly their children. In exchange for this pledge a freljordian an their family are now a part of that extended network. The oath is also a very public declaration of duty and complicated politically. Because depending on freljordians rank they may have many overlapping commitments, which relate to their social rank within the extended tribe. For example, a great male warrior might be Oathbound to the tribal chief (a warmother) whom he has no children with, but she might take that man's mate's and his mother's oath as her sisters, thus their children are now under the tribal chief's protection too. However in that case, his loyalty would be expected to be the warmother and the warmother's children's first. It's possible the warmother might directly adopt this man's children too in order to more directly honor his importance to her clan. All of this ultimately is because mothers and children are considered the most important elements in that society, specially magically gifted ones. A persons future and the future of their clan is unlikely to be determined by owning a castle or farmlands, but it is very likely that having few more children (especially those who are Iceborn, skinwalkers, or other) will make potential warriors/defenders allied with them. Masculinity then also reflects these themes. being a prime example. His reputation as a protector of his tribe is more important than who he has defeated in battle or what he has conquered, and this makes him extremely desirable and extremely well respected. On the woman's side, it would be nearly unthinkable and scandalous for a high ranking woman to have a intimate intercourse with someone outside of one of her oathbound (which is not to say they have intimate intercourse with all of their oathbound).Freljordian Oathbound culture |-|Languages= The Ancient Freljordian language is among the oldest attested human languages on Runeterra; traces of some other pre-Freljordian languages can still be detected in names like (Latin-based?), (Celtic-based), (Greek-based), , , & (unknown). * Ancient Freljordian vocabulary: ( -based, with English cognates in italics) ** Alein - Alone. ** Belger - Bellows. ** Belyser - Be es "illuminates, belights, ". ** - By. ** Bjergen - Barrow "mountain". ** Blæser - Blazes, "blows". ** Bliver - , "remains > becomes". ** Brei - Broad "wide". ** Bro - Brow "bridge" ** Brennen - Burn. ** Bunnløs - Bottomless. ** Dag - Day. ** De - The. *** Det - That. ** Del(s) - Dell(s). ** Du - Thou "ye ~ you" (nominative). *** Din - Thine~''Thy'' "your(s)" (possessive). ** Ein~'En'~'N''' - One~''An''~''A''. ** ''' - ** Fald'n - Fallen. ** Floð - Flood. ** Finner - Find. ** Fjerner - ** (v.) "distance, withdraw, remove, bar". ** Fjell - "mountain". ** - forming ** Frá - From. ** - Free. ** Frosset - Frozen. ** Gnist - Gnast "spark". ** God - God. *** Guddommelig - **Goddomly "godly, divine". ** Grå - Gray. ** Grøp - Grave "pit(s)". ** Halv - Half. ** Hand - Hand. ** Hans - He- "his". ** Her - Here. ** Hule - Hollow. ** Hyl - Howls. ** - One- > "no" (see on how indefinite particles become negatives). ** Ilð - ** "fire". ** Is - Is. ** Jord - Earth. ** Ken - "know". ** Klar - Clear. ** Kløften - Cleft "chasm". ** Kongerik - "kingdom". ** Kraft - Craft, in context "force". ** Lang - Long. *** Langer - Longer. ** Malm - Malm "ore". ** Med - "with". *** > > Men til - "but". ** Mørk - Murky "dark". ** Naljaäg - "Stone" (borrowed from Yeti language) ** Nær - Near (adv.) *** Nærmer - Near (v.) ** Og - Eke "and". ** Ornn - Ornn (pre-Freljordian theonym, meaning unknown). ** Rök - Reek "Smoke". ** - (a)round in context, "throughout". ** Sin - ** , "its". ** Skal - Shall. ** Sky - ** " ". *** Skyer - ** "skies". ** Smed - Smith. *** Smedning - Smithening "forging". ** Som - Some, in context "as, like". ** Spring - Spring (v.) "leap". ** Stål - Steel. ** Står ~ Stend - Stands. ** Stein - Stone (native) ** Stige - "rise". ** Stjern - Star. ** - Soon. ** Songur - Song. ** Syng(e) - Sing. (both verb & noun sengʷʰ-) ** Svell(e) - Swell. ** Tapt - **''Tapped'' "sacrificed > lost"G. Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic(more here) ** Tæt - Tight (adv.) "close". ** Tim(e) - Time. ** Tón - Tone. ** Tvers - (adv.) "across". ** Uhindret - Unhindered "unbridled". ** Utands - Out s "breathes out, exhales". ** Utbryt - **Out "erupt". ** Ved - With "by, at, near". ** Veg - Way "path". ** Verk - Work. ** Vet - Wit "know". ** Vi - We. ** Vind - Wind. |-| Objects= Architecture Freljord Freljordian Home 01.jpg|Freljordian Home 1 Freljord Freljordian Home 02.jpg|Freljordian Home 2 Freljord Freljordian Village.jpg|Freljordian Village Freljord Vaults Of The Iceborn.jpg|Vaults Of The Iceborn Freljord Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn.jpg|Ruined Fortress Of The Iceborn Freljord Freljordian Architecture 01.jpg|Freljordian Architecture 1 Freljord Freljordian Architecture 02.jpg|Freljordian Architecture 2 If there was a word that would best describe Freljordian architecture, it would be enduring. Freljordian houses are built to withstand harsh winters. Most tribal homes have roofs that connect directly with the ground. From simple huts, to lavish long houses, modern Freljordian architecture uses variety of wood and stone material. Ancient Freljordian architecture was built of stone and other magical objects such as runes or true ice. Clothing Freljord People Of The Tribes.jpg|People Of The Tribes 1 Freljord people concept.jpg|People Of The Tribes 2 Freljord LND concept 11.jpg|Warrior 1 Freljord LND concept 12.jpg|Warrior 2 Nunu Frozen Hearts 01.jpg|Notai Tribeswoman and her son Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa Frostguard Citadel.png|Lissandra Freljordian clothing is mostly made to withstand the harsh environments of the land. Warriors are mostly clad in armor and leather, other bare chested to show off their hardiness to the cold. Freljordian tattoos are designed simplistic geometric patterns and mostly worn by warriors as a symbol of strength. All Freljordians wear some level of fur or insulated fabric. Iceborn and their descendants are able to withstand lower temperatures so some of them can be seen wearing very little fabric on them. Tools Freljord Tribal Weaponry.jpg|Tribal Weaponry Freljord True Ice.jpg|True Ice * Tribal Weaponry: The blades and bows used by the tribes are fashioned from wood, steel, and bone, and in the rarest cases may also incorporate True Ice. * True Ice: It occurs naturally and never melts, although it is extremely rare. Only Iceborn warriors can stand its freezing touch, and may wield it in battle. |-|Mythos= Lost Tales Unlike a handful of other deities worshiped throughout Runeterra's different cultures, the Freljordian gods are physical real beings that manifest as spiritual animals and each were conceived from some transcendental force that bonds them together like siblings. However most of these divine spirits have faded into obscurity over the eons, as the Freljord has dissolved into warring factions and tribal splinters. Where some legends are still being shared, those stories have been misinterpreted far beyond any recollected truth and many times have fellow Freljordians engaged in brutal conflict over their religious conjecture, from drunken bar brawls to merciless wars. Now the only demi-gods to be remembered have been those few who still actively interact with their worshipers. Litanies of Truth Resist not cold’s embrace, for within it lies truth. Be as one with the ice, and understanding shall follow. Endure, without complaint. The ice begs not for mercy, nor offers it. Neither shall we. Fear not pain, nor seek to avoid its blessing. Without it, there can be no life. Turn not from pain, for pain is life, and its absence means death. Savor its caress. Welcome it. And when death comes, flinch not from its approach. From ice we are born, and to ice we return. Story of Naljaäg Where waters Once roared, Winds whisper To stone. In shadow, Naljaäg lies. Silence sings. Hope survives. The Path to Hearth-Home Dark smoke exhales, from the mountain half And wind blows through hollow dells Skies clear as day, shall soon turn gray And you'll know, you're nearing Ornn Barring your path is a chasm wide Howls rise from fathomless pits But close stands a bridge, frozen by time And across, you'll soon find Ornn River of fire, that scorches the earth Belies his kingdom of stone And steel sings its tone, as a god stands alone The shaping hand, we know as Ornn Sparks leap and fly from the star-fallen ore Forging his works, divine Bellows erupt, with unbridled force No longer lost - the Mountainsmith, Ornn Government The Freljord is mostly structured in a non-hereditary matriarchal fashion. Tribes are led by a warmother; ranks under her may include the following: bloodkin, steelskins, claw leaders, sisters (a rank), icewalkers, thralls, champions (several husbands who are the toughest in the tribe), allied shamans, lost tribe relatives, related clans, and more. Regular barbarian tribes have various systems and customs different from the main structure. tribe, for example, is patriarchal. Freljord has become a land of endless conflict since the time of the Three Sisters. Tribal leaders fight for resources, alliances, and territories. Tribes Avarosa= "It is our duty to speak of unity, here among the ruins of our past. Now our people stand divided, torn apart by ancient hatreds. Brothers and sisters, our enemy is not our neighbor. Our enemy is a land without law and a long winter's night. It is hunger, poverty, desperation and chaos. Look around you, these monuments from a bygone age, each older and grander than anything wrought by our hands. These are the works of a united Freljord, a fractured land that we can repair. From these ruins, we can raise a great nation. We are the people of the Freljord, and this land belongs to us all." - The Avarosan are those whom are loyal to . While others war, Ashe works day and night to establish a single alliance throughout the Freljord. They are an agglomeration of progressive tribes that believe in diplomacy through the teachings of Avarosa. They dwell mostly in the slightly warmer regions, and many settlements under their banner are agrarian. Though Ashe's methods are peaceful, she is still backed by a powerful and committed army. Ashe has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , , and . |-|Winter's Claw= "They plead for mercy when they hear our drums, but the wolf owes no consideration to the prey. We do not sow seeds and till earth like the Avarosan. We do not stand watch over shattered ruins like the Frostguard. We do not pity the meek, for courage is the true salvation of the Freljord! We are the war cry of the wind, we are the strength of the mountains. We are the claws of winter!" - The Winter's Claw tribe is led by the ferocious . Sejuani wishes to conquer the Freljord through absolute strength. In her eyes, the Freljord is a place where only the strong deserve to prosper. Warlike and traditionalist, they gather food and supplies from the high plains, forests, and northern waterways during the summer. In winter months, they survive by raiding southwards over the ice-covered seas. As Sejuani raids, her warriors allow the stalwart to live under her banner while they pillage the weaker tribes, leaving them without the means to sustain themselves. Once her work is done, only the mighty will be left in the Freljord. Sejuani has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , and . |-|Frostguard= "We are the chosen, destined to receive the gifts of the Watchers. Our faith is tested by bitter cold and endless winter. A crucible that separates the worthy from the unworthy, purging doubt, and leaving purity behind. The others fight like neglected children, petty squabbles that will amount to nothing in the end. We have purpose: to prepare this land for new masters. The Watchers return. Our ascendance is at hand." - The Frostguard dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. They live among the ancient ruins to the far north, protecting their leader as she watches over the Howling Abyss. A cult shrouded in secrecy, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra keeps the Watchers at bay and plots to rule over all of Runeterra. Even so, missionaries and healers from the cult are common throughout the Freljord. The trolls and their king, , have allied themselves with Lissandra, while temporarily lived among the Frostguard. Relations Bilgewater At least some inhabitants in Bilgewater are of Freljordian descent, and occasionally one finds inverted Freljordian longships against the carved cliff faces. Freljordian fishermen constantly trade with the nation. Demacia Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were often targeted by barbarian raiding parties, to the point where a member of the Dauntless Vanguard, named Rodian, led an expedition that succeeded in burning down the city of Frostheld.For Demacia Both governments have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust. Noxus Freljordians, especially "barbarian" populations, have ill will towards Noxus. Noxus is working to sow dissent within the Freljord, holding it back from ever truly challenging Noxus as a nation. Trivia General= * Officially, Rioters explained that Freljord means "frozen ground" in unspecified Nordic dialects;Freljord word meaning however, the expected Old Norse forms would've been & , from *fruzanō erþō. ** Unofficially, Freljord better resembles unattested Old Norse & from proto-form *frijahalsō erþō, lit. "free(- d) earth". * The tribal division among the three best-known matriarchal ones mirrored in : ** The peaceful, agrarian Avarosans embodied the workers; ** The rugged, belligerent Winter's Claw embodied the warriors; ** And the mystical Frostguards embodied the priests. * The three legendary sisters' names are Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra. ** The Lissandra of the three sisters is now who hides behind the identity of modern-day Lady of Ice and Shadow. She is therefore an ancient relative of and . * The , , , , and are artifacts of the Iceborn. ** The Guardian's Horn was made to warn Freljord when the Frozen Watchers returned. ** , , , , , are in some way thematically linked with Freljord. * True Ice is a phenomenon that exists only in the coldest depths of the Freljord. A magical matter so cold it can never melt, master smiths have managed to craft this strange substance into powerful weapons and armor. ** True Ice's crystalline structure seemingly can change, owing to in-universe thermochemical processes, producing various to make different weapons: from Avarosa's elastic bow to Trundle's rigid club; much like real-life , whose two best-known are the soft and the hard & brittle . ** bow, shield, bola, and club Boneshiver are made from True Ice. uses True Ice in his brews. ** axes were tempered with true ice. ** Dark Ice is True Ice that has been corrupted. * "Battle for Freljord" is an in-game event between the three Freljordian leaders, , and . * lived in Ancient Freljord when the Watchers attacked his area. * might have intervened the battle of the Watchers and the Iceborn. * The Watchers are believed to be trapped in the Howling Abyss, Frozen in a True Ice prison. |-|Skins= Alistar UnchainedSkin.jpg|Unchained Alistar Anivia BlackfrostSkin.jpg|Blackfrost Anivia Annie FrostfireSkin.jpg|Frostfire Annie Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe QueenSkin.jpg|Queen Ashe Ashe WoadSkin.jpg|Woad Ashe Darius WoadKingSkin.jpg|Woad King Darius Ezreal FrostedSkin.jpg|Frosted Ezreal Garen DreadknightSkin.jpg|Dreadknight Garen Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger Irelia FrostbladeSkin.jpg|Frostblade Irelia Janna FrostQueenSkin.jpg|Frost Queen Janna Malphite GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Malphite Nocturne FrozenTerrorSkin.jpg|Frozen Terror Nocturne Olaf GlacialSkin.jpg|Glacial Olaf Ornn ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Ornn Quinn WoadScoutSkin.jpg|Woad Scout Quinn Rammus FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Rammus Sejuani TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Sejuani Shen FrozenSkin.jpg|Frozen Shen Shyvana IceDrakeSkin.jpg|Ice Drake Shyvana Swain NorthernFrontSkin.jpg|Northern Front Swain Taliyah FreljordSkin.jpg|Freljord Taliyah Trundle TraditionalSkin.jpg|Traditional Trundle Tryndamere KingSkin.jpg|King Tryndamere Volibear ThunderLordSkin.jpg|Thunder Lord Volibear Volibear NorthernStormSkin.jpg|Northern Storm Volibear Volibear RuneguardSkin.jpg|Runeguard Volibear Warwick TundraHunterSkin.jpg|Thundra Hunter Warwick Media Music= ;Related Music Lissandra, the Ice Witch - Login Screen| League of Legends- Freljord Theme (Full)| Braum, the Heart of the Freljord - Login Screen| Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Freljord| Ornn, the Fire Below the Mountain - Login Screen| Nunu & Willump, the Boy and his Yeti - Login Screen| Nunu & Willump - “It’s Me & You” League of Legends Community Collab| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord|The battle for the Freljord begins Video Trials of the Poro|Braum Reveal Feats of Braum|Braum Lore Gnar Teaser| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| The Music of Ornn Behind the Scenes - League of Legends| Nunu & Willump To Adventure! Champion Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Freljord concept.jpg|Old Freljord concept 1 Freljord.jpg|Old Freljord concept 2 Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa's Statue Concept Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel 1 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel 2 Freljord people concept.jpg|Freljord clothing concept Ashe and Tryndamere together.jpg|Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere Frostgaurd Citadel.png|Lissandra and the Frostguard Citadel Braum Origin Art.png|Braum Feats Wall Mural Bard lore 1.jpg|Frozen Watcher constellation Freljord LND concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 02.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 03.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 04.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 05.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 06.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 07.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 08.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 09.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 10.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Freljord LND concept 11.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Freljord LND concept 12.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) See also * Freljord Universe Page * Battle for Freljord * Howling Abyss * Lokfar * Snowdown Showdown cs:Freljord de:Freljord es:Fréljord fr:Freljord pl:Freljord pt-br:Freljord zh:弗雷尔卓德 Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Freljord